Welcome Home
by AndyHood
Summary: Abandoned at only a few weeks old found by a golden retriever. A look inside how Sassy became part of family, and how the bond can form between a abandoned kitten and a dog.


_Animal Talk_

Regular

* * *

 _Sassy didn't remember much of her Mother and littermates. She remembered a rumbling purr and the feel of many struggling bodies around her. But then one day that was all gone. One by one the warm bodies around her were taken away._

 _Until it was only two of them left and she felt the comforting lick of her Mother's tongue and then the last squirming body was lifted from her side. Sassy immediately began to cry, calling for her Mother. But as the hours past, and she grew hungry. But the rumbling purr, and soft tongue never returned and the air grew colder. Sassy began to crawl around the box that she had been born in, until she was huddled in the corner. Her cries stopped as she fell into a fitful sleep._

 _As the morning dawn arrived Sassy opened her eyes for the first time. The world was so bright; it hurt her eyes to look around. The world was very small, she could only see three other corners and high walls. Nothing else, no littermates no Mother. She weakly began to cry again, hoping that Mother would hear and come for her. For hours she called until she could barely move and her cries were even weak to her own ears._

Shadow had awaked that morning feeling if something was calling to him. He had went to Peter multiple times thinking that the feeling would go away if he went to his boy. But the feeling persisted and Shadow decided that he would follow these instincts. His feet led him out of the yard and towards town. Shadow knew that he wasn't allowed to leave the yard but he couldn't help but feel that this was something he had to do. Shadow walked into the outskirts of town.

He was about to walk past an alleyway when he heard it. A very weak meow coming from behind a dumpster, too weak. Shadow immediately entered the alley and investigated the noise. He found a box under the dumpster and in the corner of it a small white and brown kitten. Using a paw he pulled the box out from behind it. Shadow began to touch the small body with his nose, concerned over how cold the kitten felt. He gently began to like it lick it, smiling when the kitten immediately protested against the action.

 _Something large and wet poked her, but Sassy was too tired to open her eyes to see what. A warm tongue, so much bigger than her Mother's began to lick her. She gave a weak cry against the rough treatment._

Shadow gently maneuvered the kitten until it was safely in his mouth. He knew that Peter's mom would be able to help this kitten. He was certain of it.

 _Sassy held still in the hold, her instinct screaming that she was in danger. Though she couldn't complain at the warmth that swept over her every few seconds._

Peter was playing basketball in the yard when he saw his dog Shadow come trotting out of the woods. Peter had wondered where the dog had been, it wasn't like the golden retriever to wander away from home. "Shadow, come here" he called.

Shadow slowly trotted towards his boy, and it was only when he got closer that Peter saw that the dog had something in its mouth.

"Whatcha got there boy?" he asked as he knelt down so he was eye level with the dog. Shadow sat in front of Peter and nuzzled his boy's hand. Peter obedient held out his hand.

Shadow with a lot of gentleness laid his find into his boys hands. Peter who had been expecting a bone was amazed to see a kitten laid in his hands. It was a tiny thing and it seemed to be dead.

"The poor thing" whispered Peter stroking its back.

 _Something strange ran down the length of her body and she cried for her Mother again to help her._

Peter was amazed that after his hand finished the action, a weak meow was heard.

"Oh wow it's still alive!" Peter said to Shadow. He quickly stood up and started to run to the house. "Mom! Shadow brought home a kitten."

"Oh the poor thing," said Laura Burnford as soon as Peter placed the small kitten in her hands. This kitten was way too young to be away from its mother. Laura would be surprised if it even had its eyes open. "Peter go warm up a cup of milk in the microwave and get an eye dropper."

 _Sassy tried to sleep like she wanted to in the warm hold when something hard was pressed into her mouth and a strange tasting milk filled it. Sassy meowed in protest squirming away from the strange taste._

"Come on kitten, just drink a little" begged Laura as the kitten turned away from the eye dropper.

Shadow came up beside Laura and gently began to nuzzle at the kitten.

" _Drink it little one" came a kind voice and the same large wet thing pressed into her side. Sassy decided to trust the kind voice._

 _She began to drink the strange tasting stuff that was shoved in her mouth. Warmth seeped into her stomach and Sassy finally found the strength to open her eyes. She was surprised not to see the sight that had greeted her the first time she had opened her eyes. Sassy couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. She didn't know that the thing was that was holding the milk was. But know she was used to the taste, the milk tasted good and she ate until she was full. She began to yawn, feeling full and satisfied as well as warm once_ again.

"There you go little on" came the voice and a face came into view. It was large and brightly colored, it was like nothing she had ever seen. "I'm Shadow"

Shadow. A name to her rescuer.

His giant tongue once again washed over her head, "Sleep little one."

Laura smiled at the sight of Shadow washing the little kitten. Most dogs hated cats it would seem, but Shadow had no problem with this one. Laura managed to heave herself off the couch to grab a box to put the kitten in. Laura could only assumed that the momma cat had abandoned this kitten. Even though it was still quite young it was nothing but a fluff of fur and it looked Siamese. But Laura assumed it was a Himalayan, it was the only species that fit. Laura hoped that the poor thing that survived.

She had barely gotten the kitten situated in the box when Hope came running it. "Mommy, Peter said that Shadow brought home a kitten can I see her, oh please Mommy can I?"

Laura smiled, "Yes you can but you have to be quiet and don't touch her. She's still quite young."

Hope nodded quickly and followed her into the kitchen. Hope oohed and ahhed over the fluff of fur.

"Mommy can I keep her?" she asked.

Laura was hesitant she didn't know yet if the kitten would survive. But Hope looked so excited, something she hadn't seen since her husband passed. Out of habit Laura placed an arm over the bulge of her stomach, little Jamie was sleeping it would seem. When Jamie did decide to come out, Laura knew she wouldn't have enough time as she wished to spend with Peter and Hope. Peter had Shadow to keep him occupied. Maybe having a pet would be good for Hope during this time. Shadow already seemed to like the little kitten already so that wouldn't be a problem.

"Alright, but having a pet is a big responsibility when she's older she will be yours to take care of" said Laura.

Hope squealed and hugged her Mother, "Thank-you, thank-you" she cried.

Shadow smiled a doggy smile and went back to the kitchen where the box with the kitten was.

" _Welcome to the family little one" he said gently licking her head._

"I'm going to call her Sassy" came Hope's voice.

" _Welcome home Sassy."_

* * *

Just something that popped into my head today, please review!


End file.
